Forever Love
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: I wrote this story for a one-shot on TTS. I thought it was really good, so I posted it in the fanfic group there and now I've brought it here. This is a one-shot about what I think Renesmee would do on a summer's day. I don't own any of SMs characters.


Forever Love

I could feel the sun as it hit my skin. It was a very hot day today in July in the small town of Forks, something that happened very rarely. I had decided to just sit outside while the day rolled on by, I mean, it was so hot, and reminisce in the once-in-a-lifetime chance, but besides that, what could I actually do? I was home alone with nothing to do. All I could do was relax in the blaring, solar light. Jake had told me, that he wasn't going to be available, for he was fixing Sue Clearwater's car.

If Jake was here, I would play all die, non-stop, a crazy maniac running through the woods of La Push and Forks. He always knew what amused me, even now, a full grown teenager. It was almost as if we were connected, for we always seemed to understand each other only too well. I never found it weird at all, but an advantage, as did Jacob.

I turned over to my side, and picked up iMy Sister's Keeper/i, a story on my summer reading list. I tried to avoid it for most of my school vacation, since I was hoping to be busy this summer, but on this day it was unavoidable.

I had been going to school for two years now. I was dropped into 6th grade as a new student. My parents enrolled me into a very prestigious, all girls private school in Seattle, which I stayed for the entire school year. I had always rolled my eyes at the thought that I would be the only girl from Forks going to that school, since most people couldn't afford it. I was definitely spoiled, but I never took it for granted, one thing Carlisle had taught me.

The cover of the book, were of two girls leaning onto each other. The author's line said Jodi Picoult. My friend, Lizzie, from school recommended this book to me. She said it had an awesome storyline and that the author was amazing. I loved books for the most part and most of the books I read, she mentioned to me. I hadn't been in touch with Lizzie the entire summer and at this thought of her, I was ready to call her up.

I dropped the book down, and reached into my pocket to grab my phone. I searched through my contacts until I found her. I clicked on her name and held the phone up to my ear.

The phone rang for an increasingly long time, until someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lizzie!" I said excitedly.

"Hi, Nessie, haven't talked to you all summer? Have you started the book yet?" She asked.

"I was actually about to start it right now, when I thought of you. What's up?" I answered back.

"Arggghh, don't ask me? I've been cooked up in the house every day. My parents have been working double time and I have to watch my brother," She said the last word, as if it was the most revolting thing in the world. I giggled.

"It's not funny. Do you know how hard it is to control a four year old boy who has ADHD?" She half-yelled into the phone.

"Well… I'm sure wrestling my Uncle Emmett is good practice," I laughed.

"You seem to be in good spirits. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm home alone, nothing to do, that's why I called you," I told her.

"Oh… what's going on?" She questioned.

I huffed into the phone. "My grandpa is at work. My Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie left to Bermuda, two days ago, to meet up with some friends. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice are out shopping. My mom, dad, and grandma are looking at houses, and I didn't want to go along, so I was left alone," I said, getting up and pacing around my chair.

"What about your boyfriend?" She continued on.

"He's fixing his friend's mother's car. Said he was going to be stuck in his garage for most of the day," I answered, sadly.

"Well, shouldn't he be done by now? I mean, it's 4:00 in the afternoon, that's pretty late. Almost dinner time," She said, trying to comfort me.

Lizzie was one of the only people who understood how deep my relationship with Jake was. Most people just thought of it as two people together that will break up, when he or she leaves for college, but they were wrong. Jake had imprinted on me, the day I was born. I loved him with all my heart, and knew that I would marry him in the near feature. We were destined to be together.

I breathed out again. "I know, but he's saving up for a new car, and so he's been busy for most of the summer," I answered sadly.

"What time does he usually finish?" She asked, concerned.

"Probably around 7," I told her, trying to stifle the sobs that would probably come.

"And does he ever have time for you around 7?" She asked, clearly, concerned about my crazy love life.

"Usually not, after he's done working he'll go to bed," I answered her, as I wiped a tear away.

"Then, take a stand!" She commanded me. I was suddenly shaken, by her new advice. "If he doesn't have time for you, you find that time. Your relationship is following apart as I can see it. C'mon get off that lawn chair…" I quickly jumped off my chair, I had been sitting in for most of the day. "… and get your boyfriend where he needs to be."

"Okay, thanks Oprah!" I answered, actually thinking she was the famous talk-show host.

"No problem, what are friends for? Oops, I got to go, my brother just snuck into the kitchen. 'Bye, Nessie!" She said quickly.

"See ya!"I yelled back, as I hung up.

I quickly sat back down on the chair, to find out someone was already there. I turned around to see my favorite dirt-stained boyfriend smiling up at me.

"Jake!" I screamed, as I threw myself on top of him. "Oh, I thought you were going to be at the garage all day! What happened?"

He smiled at me, the sun shining off his teeth in beautiful bright stars. "I finished early. I just had to fix a few of her tires. I ran down here, as soon as I was done. I felt bad leaving you alone, so I wanted to come and see my Nessie."

"Oh, Jake! It was really lonely without you. My whole being is incomplete without you," I cried out in happiness, a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Hey, hey, no crying when I'm around. Give me a smile!" He said softly.

I gave him a full smile, the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"There's the ticket! Now get on my back, I have something planned for us," He said, slipping out from under me.

I quickly hopped onto Jake's back, his feverish body heat, emanating onto my skin. I was so shocked he didn't burn up in the sun. He was probably the same degrees as it, at this point, but always felt good to feel his warm skin.

"Alright, hold on!" He warned me, as he took off into the woods.

I closed my eyes, curling up onto Jake's back. I mean he wasn't really going that fast, but I wanted whatever he was bringing me to, to be a surprise. It was one of the best things about life, you never know what's coming, except when Alice is around.

He skidded to a halt. A calm, cool breeze washed over me. We must've been near the ocean, First Beach, maybe, but what kind of fun was that. I've gone there every day for the majority of the summer with Jake, why would he take me back? He said this was a planned fun, what did he have planned at First Beach?

He swung me off his back, around to face him. I opened my eyes to look back at him. He was bare-chested, sweat trickling down his cheeks. He was wearing a baby blue bathing suit, holding two life jackets in one hand and my pink bikini. I was right, we were going swimming, and he had everything already prepared right by the ocean. I turned around, expecting to see the waves, crash down behind me, when I found myself, half falling down a deep cliff. I cringed and fear, wrapping my arms around Jake.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" He asked, turning around to look me full in the face.

"I think you took the wrong route. Where are we?" I asked, shaking all over.

"We're at First Beach. The cliffs," He answered me, raising one eyebrow.

I looked far out beyond the cliffs to a long stretch of beach. He was right, we were at First Beach, but another part of it. Someplace I'd never been to, but Jake had.

"Why are we at the cliffs?" I inquired him.

"We're going cliff-diving!" He yelled excitedly.

I began shaking even more, losing my footing as I fell into Jake's waiting arms. I looked up into his dark brown eyes trying to send the message of what-the-heck-I'm-not-going-cliff-diving-no-way! He seemed to just have deleted the message or it wasn't sent to him properly because he wasn't saying anything.

"Cliff-diving? Are you serious, those cliffs are huge, how are we supposed to be safe, while we are tumbling into a trench, big boulders sticking up, ready to slice our backs open?" I asked him.

"C'mon, Nessie, I've done this many times before. It is completely safe. Your mom even…" He paused suddenly. Looking past my head across the spread of the beach. "Well, nothing, never mind. Now, go get dressed in the woods. I promise I won't look," He continued, reassuringly, holding out the bikini.

I grabbed it out of his, with more force than needed and ran to hide behind a tree. I slowly pulled off my t-shirt and bra, thinking about my next adventure. How could I do it? Is it even possible? Was Jake actually telling the truth or did he just want to freak me out for the heckuvit? How do you cliff-dive? Is it legal? These thoughts clashed and swirled in my head, like a tornado knocking down houses and other buildings. I pulled on my bikini top and tied my long-bronze hair into a ponytail, much slower now.

"Nessie, what's taking so long? It's starting to get dark," Jake yelled to me.

"I'm almost done," I yelled, lying back to him.

I knew that it wouldn't work, but it postponed my time between life and death for a few more seconds. I quickly ripped off my pants and underwear, pulling on the bottom-half of the bikini.

I silently walked out of the shadows of the forest into the dim light of dawn. Jake was already prepared, locking himself into one of the life-jackets.

"You're done! Okay, put on the other life-jacket, you will need it, those currents are really kicking in," He said, not even in the slightest way, afraid.

I hastily put on the life-jacket, tightening tighter than usual. Jake was standing on the edge of the cliff looking down, with that madman glint in his eye. This was not going to be good, my intuition sang. I went down on two knees as I went to sit beside Jake, my feet beginning to numb up.

"Nessie, stand up! I promise I won't let you fall without me," He told me, pulling me off of the ground. "Okay, so I just have a few safety precautions to tell you about," A few, there should be a thousand. "When you hit the water, make sure to swim to the side, out of the current. I'll help you, if you need it. Find one of the boulders and climb-on and wait until the current calms down some. When I say that it has, swim along the outer ring to the beach. From there on, you should be fine," He finished with a smile.

"Alright, so grab onto my hips," I quickly grasped his extremely muscular hips, pulling myself into him. "Okay, now just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it." I closed my eyes tight, as Jake jumped off the edge of the cliff.

I began screaming at the top of my lungs, as the feeling of complete weightlessness took over me. The wind whistled past me, as if yelling at me for being so stupid to do this. Jake yelled out in excitement, his smile shining through my eyelids. It was comforting to know that he was smiling. Without his smile, I probably would've been crying right now, but he was there, my Jakey.

The whistle of the wind, suddenly stopped as we hit the water with a mighty splash. I followed Jacob's instructions and swam off to the side. He followed me, somehow not able to catch up. I grabbed a hold of a boulder and pulled myself on top of it. Jake crawled on top of me, turning me over into a passionate kiss.

I felt as if I was weightless again, the air rushing past to me. I closed my eyes reminiscing in the familiar sensation, when a sudden thought came over me. Did we really jump off the cliff? Was I really in the middle of a trench? Did I just imagine it all for I felt the same sensation? I opened my eyes to find myself lying down on the grass in the middle of the woods. Jake was on top of me, his lips molding into mind. I took in one big breath, grateful that I wasn't at the bottom of a deep trench, but maybe being there wouldn't be so bad.

Jake finally let go of me and looked down on me. He laughed looking at my surprised my face.

"Did you really think I was going to let you jump off that cliff without having a test?" He questioned, still chuckling.

"But… we were… on edge… it felt so real... how did you know.." I blurted out.

He laughed again. "Billy tested it on my mom, when she was younger. Told me about it, and I thought I would try it out. I can't believe how good my dad was at that stuff. It's shocking!" He answered me.

We both laughed.

"Well, come on, I'm ready," I told him, pulling him and me off the ground in one move.

"Wow, my girl's got moves!" He said, completely mesmerized. I rolled my eyes, and held onto Jake's hips. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" He answered, flashing his brilliant smile.

I leaned over the side, and jumped off. The feeling was exactly the same as kissing Jake, a thrill beyond words. I took all of it in earnest. Who knew such a dangerous sport could be so fun? We hit the water in a large splash. The waves seemed to have already calmed down, but we still took the precautions and took to lying on a rock.

I closed my eyes and began dreaming about Jake, even though he was sitting right beside me. The dreams were so vivid and held all the passion and love I felt for this one man. He was my everything and I was sure of it after today. His kiss took me into over drive, as the world around fell away, until it was only Jake and I left. His smile led me out of the darkness, as I feel afraid. It would be impossible to live without him, but easily possible to live forever with him.

I opened my eyes to find the real Jake crawling over me, his hands tracing my dimples. He tickled me in my sensitive spot and rolled me over, so I was on top of him.

"Aaahh, what did I give to deserve you?" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I don't even deserve you!" I snapped back.

"Looks like we're on the same boat. We don't deserve each other," He said, adding two and two together.

"I guess so," I told him back, leaping rolling out from under him.

"Oh, we're playing hard-to-get now, aren't we?" He said, that madman glint in his eyes appearing again.

"Yep!" I yelled, as I jumped into the water and swam along the rim.

I didn't bother looking back, for I knew he would follow, so I just continue swim until I found the shore. When I got to the shore I dragged myself along it, when I found the perfect spot to turn around. I flung my arms back and rolled over, almost like a stripper that I hear about on TV. Jake probably couldn't resist me now. I looked up, whipping my arm out of my eyes, and kicking my legs.

Jake was already out of the water, crawling towards me. I rolled my eyes around, looking as if I was waiting. He came up to my side, just admiring my work, when he rolled on top of me, attacking me with kisses. I laughed in between each caress, and rolled all along the beach, until we came to a sudden halt.

I sat up, and looked out on the beautiful horizon. The colors were magnificently painted in a way that it stretched all the way across the ocean. Jake slowly wrapped his left arm around me, and pulled me into him.

I was amazed at how fun a day we had, even though it only lasted for a few minutes, I had a great time. Jake never failed to amuse me, and I never failed to amuse him. We loved each other and nothing could ever keep us part. Our love was set in stone and to be treasured forever.


End file.
